


Hopelessly Drawn to You

by iShip (milktea_s)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M, Pining Kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_s/pseuds/iShip
Summary: Prompt: Kaname strong-arms his way into the same art class as Zero so he can have an excuse to get to know Zero. Unfortunately for him, Zero seems more interested in Kaname’s absolutely abysmal art skills. Let’s not forget that Kaname is also now on the verge of failing said art class. A “notice me kouhai” AU.written for the Challenge Accepted!K/Z discord serverevent
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK





	Hopelessly Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaf and sleep (kohiii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/gifts).



> the alternative synopsis: just a loser who joined an art class to try and flirt with the underclassman he thought was cute

It had taken some convincing and maybe just a few underhanded tactics to arrange for his name to be added to the roster for the art class at Cross Academy. Regardless, the headmaster agreed quite easily, and the next day, Kaname appeared in the seat next to one Kiryuu Zero.

When Yagari had announced their newest transfer and assigned him in the seat next to the silver-haired student, Zero had turned to him in curiosity. “Kuran?” he had whispered surreptitiously, with a hand covering his mouth so as to keep his voice from being heard while the art instructor moved on to another topic.

Kaname couldn’t help but find it all particularly charming. Zero must be unaware of how adorable he looked when he turned those wide, innocent lavender eyes on the brown-haired upperclassman. Kaname’s heart almost skipped a beat in his chest.

Yagari cleared his throat and began explaining the next assignment, which would involve drawing a still life of the display he’d set up in the center of the classroom. And just like that, Zero turned his attention back to the class. Damn that Yagari.

They were able to set up easels and, for the driven student, start sketching out the arrangement of pottery and fake fruits in the leftover thirty minutes of class. Zero was one of said students and was quickly lost in his own world of mental measurements and charcoal lines, sparing no extra thought for the newly joined art class attendee sitting next to him.

Kaname was disappointed to say the least, but that was one more thing he admired about Zero. When it came to something the underclassman was passionate about, he would single-mindedly dedicate his time and efforts to it. Kaname hoped one day it might be him.

That, and the look of concentration on Zero’s face was quite endearing. His brows would draw together slightly, and he would bite lightly on his lower lip as he focused on the task in front of him. Not that Kaname had made it a habit of staring through the art class window at a hard-working silver-haired underclassman after classes had long since been let out to know this, of course not.

Kaname could think of a number of things he would like Zero’s teeth to be sinking into. Most of which were on his person.

When Yagari finally dismissed the class, Kaname waited patiently for Zero to turn back to him (their previous conversation had been so unfortunately cut short, after all), but it seemed the underclassman had no such inclination. So Kaname took it upon himself to clear his throat to get the attention of his beloved underclassman currently preoccupied with cleaning up his workstation.

It was to little effect, as Zero continued to pack away his drawing instruments.

“Kiryuu-kun,” Kaname said smoothly, disrupting the man in question from his process.

Zero’s beautiful lavender eyes finally landed on his face. Ah, that was much better.

“Yes, Kuran?”

Well, it would hardly go over well if Kaname said he only wanted to hear Zero’s voice, so he transitioned his gaze to the paper Zero was putting away. “You make such lovely work. Such... delicate yet strong and bold lines.” 

Kaname wasn’t too well-versed in art terminology (or art in general, really), and he’d honestly made up the phrases as he’d gone along. He hoped Zero wouldn’t think he was talking out of his ass. Even though technically he was.

“Uh… thanks.” 

Kaname watched with a keen fascination as Zero’s brow wrinkled slightly in confusion before the underclassman’s face settled into a mild expression. Zero had quite attractive features, Kaname decided. 

So maybe Kaname was nursing a little crush on the cute underclassman, but who could blame him?

White-silver hair that shone when the sunlight hit it at just the right angle, eyes a lovely shade of lavender, and even lips that parted to reveal such a sweet voice. He itched to run his fingers through Zero’s hair and find out if it really was as soft as it looked in the afternoon light, to turn the underclassman’s face to him so he could look into those enchanting eyes up close. He wondered if he would ever have the pleasure of hearing that voice reverently sigh his name.

Zero finished cleaning up his space and collected his things.

“I apologize, but if you’ll excuse me, Kuran. I should be going now.” He dipped his head in a small bow and, without waiting for a response from Kaname, walked out the door.

That didn’t go quite as well as Kaname had hoped. But at the very least, Zero left him with a hint of a smile. That was something.

* * *

Yagari gave them two weeks to complete the assignment. Ample time to turn in a complete piece, with enough leeway for extra polish. Or so he claimed.

Everyone was to be finished tomorrow, and they would move onto the next concept the instructor wanted to introduce. There was just a slight hiccup: Kaname was struggling to draw a form resembling a bowl, much less the fruits inside and beside it.

He cast a long glance at his seatmate. Zero had finished his three days ago (and of course it was remarkable, as to be expected) and was now sketching quietly in his spare time. He appeared to be drawing portraits. From where Kaname sat, he could make out the regal lines of a sharp nose.

Kaname liked to imagine Zero was drawing him.

As if sensing Kaname's eyes on him, Zero paused and looked up. His gaze flickered to the pitifully bare sheet of paper in front of Kaname, then to the upperclassman.

His brow creased as his mouth pulled into a frown. "Wow. Your art sucks, Kuran," he said flatly.

Kaname visibly deflated. This was not the way he had wanted to catch his underclassman’s attention.

“You do know that this is due tomorrow, right? Your progress looks negligible at best.”

Kaname was a conniving man who knew to seize an opportunity when he saw even the slightest opening. Zero had a habit of staying in the art room by himself for hours after the final bell rang, which meant a solid two hours of alone time at least. Now he had a legitimate excuse to invite himself to Zero’s drawing sessions.

He let out a dramatic sigh. “Looks like I’m going to have to stay late and put in extra hours today.”

“Right.”

Kaname took it as a win that Zero didn’t sound too put-off. That had to mean Zero enjoyed his company, right?

* * *

That afternoon was filled with silence. Kaname spent the two and a half hours in frustration trying to come up with something vaguely resembling the damned arrangement so he wouldn’t be forced out of the class. That would be a tragic end to his time with Zero, which had only just barely begun.

The entire time, Zero had his face buried in his sketchbook. Kaname was somewhat disappointed, but he could not be deterred. He was simply setting a precedent.

* * *

He did not receive a passing grade. But Yagari must have some shred of compassion left in his shriveled heart, since he didn’t automatically kick Kaname out of the room after taking one look at Kaname’s questionable submission.

For the next assignment and the next, Kaname spent an increasing amount of time in the art room after school hours. If he appeared to spend the majority of his time alternating between erasing his pencil scratches and sneaking glances at the other occupant of the room, he would never admit it was because he didn’t want to chance Zero questioning why he was still there. So long as his assignments were incomplete, he had a valid reason to give Zero should the underclassman ask.

Not that Zero ever really bothered to ask.

At any rate, his drawing needed the extra work anyway. Though the state of his paper was beginning to look rather worn out after his constant erasing.

* * *

After a week, Kaname ventured to break the ice with the attractive underclassman.

“So, what’s your sign?”

Zero looked up at him incredulously then turned back to his sketchbook, making a pointed effort to ignore the man sitting barely a foot away. “Do not disturb.”

Okay, so Zero was still warming up to him. Understandably, that would take some time. But that was alright, Kaname was a patient man.

* * *

In the middle of their fourth week of spending every afternoon together, Zero finally initiated a conversation.

“I thought you were taking some posh foreign language class for your elective. Why the sudden change of heart?”

Kaname intentionally waited a moment to flash a saccharine smile. “I suppose I felt like I wanted to try something new.”

“Uh huh.” Zero sounded skeptical. “Also, you’re aware that Yagari-sensei asked for this assignment to be done in acrylics, right?” He stared dubiously at the pencil clutched awkwardly in Kaname’s fist.

Kaname quickly dropped the pencil, as if he’d been burned.

Then Zero leaned over his desk to squint at Kaname’s paper. (Kaname almost swooned at how close the underclassman was to his face. And he’d already known this, but it only served to further cement his belief: Zero had impeccable taste, even in shampoo.)

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Zero swung his attention back to the display -- this time it was the bust of some nameless, probably deceased man. Kaname thought the man looked a little like Yagari, actually. They had the same permanent scowl and unsightly wrinkles (from frowning too much).

Zero pointed a finger below the crooked oval taking up half the page. “Is that supposed to be the neck? Why does it look broken? That angle does not look natural.”

“Actually, no. That’s the table.” Kaname motioned at the wooden installation upon which the sculpture had been placed..

Zero was silent. “I--” he shook his head. “Forget I asked.”

* * *

“Kuran, I’ve let you off the hook for long enough.” 

Yagari had requested that Kaname stay after class so he could speak to him in private. Once the words were out of the instructor’s mouth, Kaname’s heart sank. Was this really to be the end for him?

“If you don’t step it up, I’m afraid your days in this class are limited. I’ve tolerated your subpar work out of deference to the headmaster’s decisions, but this cannot continue to go on.

“I want to see improvement and soon, or I will be having words with Cross.” Yagari leveled him with a final warning glare. Not that Kaname would have mistaken the instructor’s seriousness in any way. Yagari had a stick up his ass like that; Kaname doubted the man was even capable of smiling, much less cracking a joke.

“Yes, sir.” Kaname said quietly, his voice filled with regret. Perhaps if he sounded sad enough, Yagari might take pity on him. (Unlikely, but it was worth a shot.)

Before he was able to leave this awful confrontation behind, he was stopped by Yagari’s next remark.

“I notice you’ve also been spending a lot of time after class with my star pupil, Kiryuu-kun.”

Kaname wasn’t sure where the instructor was trying to go with this.

“Perhaps you could stand to learn a few things from him.”

That had to be, by far, the most encouraging thing Yagari had ever said to him. As if Kaname hadn’t already been trying to get Zero to offer him private tutoring sessions. Granted, Kaname wanted those for decidedly more selfish reasons.

“I will try my best.”

“See that you do.”

* * *

For whatever reason - not that Kaname would ever complain (in fact, he was  _ thrilled _ ) - he walked out to find Zero leaning against the wall of the hallway, just outside of the art room. Zero had his arms folded and eyes closed in a pose of absolute nonchalance, only cracking open an eyelid at the sound of Kaname shutting the door. He unfolded his arms to let them fall to his side.

“Kuran.” One word alone was enough to send Kaname’s heartbeat into a frenzy. Oh, how long he’d waited for Zero to call his name.

“I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but I don’t think it would have been too difficult to guess what Yagari-sensei wanted to speak to you about anyhow.”

Kaname swore he could hear his heart splinter and crack. He could endure suffering for the sake of his love, but the one thing he couldn’t bear was Zero’s disappointment.

Zero paused, his breathtaking lavender eyes travelling to Kaname’s face. He must have caught Kaname’s crestfallen expression because he rolled his eyes. “Why are you looking like someone ran over your dog? I was just going to ask if you wanted a few pointers. You spend an awful lot of time in the classroom. It’s honestly impressive how you still can’t draw for shit after all those extra hours.”

So that was a bit of a back-handed compliment, but Kaname was willing to take it. He’d already gone through hell and back (Yagari was the devil incarnate, and nothing could convince Kaname otherwise), what was one more minor bump in the road? Despite having walked out of the classroom feeling defeated, suddenly nothing could dampen his mood now. His dream was finally becoming a reality. 

Zero had just asked to spend alone time with him. That was basically two steps away from a real date.

Kaname’s eyes lit up.

“I look forward to seeing you this afternoon at the usual time,” Kaname said, self-satisfaction written all over his face.

“Don’t get cocky now. You’re still failing, and it’s going to take a hell of a lot of work to change that,” Zero snapped back, but there was no bite in his tone.

It had taken him seven long, painful weeks of pretending like he could hold a pencil and draw a straight line, but at long last--kouhai had noticed him!


End file.
